Bugglebots (Season 1)/Episode 3
Episode 3 is the 3rd episode of Bugglebots and the final one in 2018. It features the third of five heats that lead to the Grand Final. Competing robots * Dr Thwackenstein * Flick * Maximum Ogredrive * Rev 2 * Snippers Mcgee * WeeWoo Round 1 WeeWoo vs Dr Thwackenstein WeeWoo immediately separated as Dr Thwackenstein tried to spin, only for Wee to push it into the wall. Woo got under Dr Thwackenstein's axe and dragged it around slightly. After this, Dr Thwackenstein appeared to have mobility issues and WeeWoo continued to push it around. Wee pressed the pit release button and rammed Dr Thwackenstein who at this point had become immobilized. As Dr Thwackenstein was counted out, the two WeeWoo machines attacked each other as the match ended. Winner: WeeWoo Maximum Ogredrive vs Rev 2 As Rev 2 tried to spin up, Maximum Ogredrive got under it and pushed it around. After trapping Rev 2 into the wall, Maximum Ogredrive buried its saw into Rev 2's armour and pushed it into the pit release. Maximum Ogredrive buried its saw into Rev 2 several more times as the pit was enabled and then released. Maximum Ogredrive put its saw into Rev 2's metal front causing sparks to fly before slicing more cuts into Rev 2's armour. Rev 2 managed to spin up its blade but Maximum Ogredrive knocked off one of its wheels. Maximum Ogredrive slammed into Rev 2 again and knocked off its other wheel, leaving Rev 2 completely immobile. Winner: Maximum Ogredrive Snippers Mcgee vs Flick Snippers McGee charged towards Flick but its crusher didn't seem to have the reach to get a hold of Flick. Flick struck the side of Snippers McGee, shredding its HDPE armour. Snippers McGee charged towards Flick and pressed the pit release. After several vain attempts to grab Flick, Snippers McGee's crusher had stopped working. Flick continued to tear away at Snippers McGee's armour, scattering pieces across the arena floor. Eventually, Flick struck Snippers McGee again and sent it, as well as itself, into the pit. Winner: Flick Loser's Melee Dr Thwackenstein vs Rev 2 vs Snippers McGee Snippers McGee and Dr Thwackenstein started tentatively as Rev 2 got its weapon up to speed. Suddenly, Dr Thwackenstein's wheel fell off without any interference from its opponents. Rev 2 landed several hits on Snippers McGee while Dr Thwackenstein was being counted out. Dr Thwackenstein began to move on its one wheel while Snippers McGee grabbed hold of Rev 2. Rev 2 hit Snippers McGee spinning it out into the pit release. Dr Thwackenstein had stopped moving while Rev 2 landed more hits on Snippers McGee, sending a piece flying. Snippers McGee appeared to have problems with its left hand drive while Rev 2's weapon had stopped. Eventually Snippers McGee stopped moving altogether and was counted out. Winner: Rev 2 Heat Semi Finals WeeWoo vs Maximum Ogredrive WeeWoo started out fast and surrounded Maximum Ogredrive with Woo pushing Maximum Ogredrive towards the pit zone. Maximum Ogredrive pinned Woo against the pit release and put its saw into its top, showering sparks. Maximum Ogredrive slammed Woo into the opposite wall with Wee pushing from behind. Maximum Ogredrive gave chase and managed to stack Wee on top of Woo and bury its saw. Maximum Ogredrive slammed Woo into the pit release and activated the pit. Maximum Ogredrive drove under both machines but Woo retaliated and slammed Maximum Ogredrive into the wall. After more chasing, Wee jumped over the open pit but managed to avoid going in. Wee slammed Maximum Ogredrive into the sidewall and managed to flip it onto its back but Maximum Ogredrive managed to self-right and bury its saw into Wee. In the last ten seconds, Maximum Ogredrive got under Woo again. Wee managed to push Woo to safety, although Woo drove into the pit right after the match ended. Winner: Maximum Ogredrive Rev 2 vs Flick Flick entered the arena with added side panels but as the match began, Rev 2 struck the front of Flick and tore off most of Flick's armour as well as its drum weapon. Flick continued to move although its maneuverability was hampered by the armour and drum hanging off. Rev 2 landed some tentative hits on Flick and this caused Flick's battery to become dislodged out of the robot. To avoid potential safety hazards, the match was stopped and Flick was eliminated. Winner: Rev 2 Heat Final Maximum Ogredrive vs Rev 2 The two machines clashed in the middle of the arena with Rev 2 rebounding off Maximum Ogredrive's scoop. Rev 2 landed several hits, spinning Maximum Ogredrive around and ripping off one of its wheels. Maximum Ogredrive could no longer move and was counted out. Heat Winner: Rev 2 Category:Episodes in 2018